


Waiting On The Platform

by BlueMoonChild3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonChild3/pseuds/BlueMoonChild3
Summary: A tale of homecoming at Halloween.Inspired from airport arrivals opening scene from the movie 'Love, Actually'As always, only borrowing these characters for a bit of fun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Waiting On The Platform

Hermione was pacing about on the train station platform while the crowds of people swirled about her, nervous individuals and anxiously waiting small groups all searching for their loved ones. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight of people being reunited...parents greeting children, spouses grabbing their partners, friends getting reacquainted after long years of being separated, all as she continued to look for that one person she most wanted to see.

But, that familiar billowing person in black wool was no where to be found. Letting out a dejected sigh, the little witch started slowly walking towards the gates. She was certain he would be here for this Samhain.

"And, where do you think you are going in such a rush, Granger?" drawled a heart-stopping deep baritone, the man in question having just emerged from the very last compartment on the tracks.

"Sweet Circe! Severus, you startled me!" yelped Hermione as she twirled about to take in the tall figure who had silently glided up behind her, "I was thinking you'd missed your connection."

"I ran into a minor snag at customs," he smirked, pulling the curly-haired witch into a warm embrace. Merlin! How he'd missed this, missed having her in his arms. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump growing in his throat, he changed the subject to ask, "Where's Lucius? I don't see him about."

"Oh, he's somewhere at the other end of the platform," replied Hermione, snuggling her head deeper onto Severus' chest, her favorite place to be, "Draco's just arrived and Lucius has been worried if he would even want to speak with him."

Snape merely hmm'd, knowing that those two hadn't had the chance to resolve some of their issues the last time they were together. "Honestly, I was surprised to even see you here," said Snape, pulling back to take a better look at the young woman in his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the wizard as she turned, linked one arm with his and started leading him towards the two platinum blondes near the exit, "I told you I would wait for you, Severus. No matter how long it took."

Leaning down and pressing a kiss onto the top of her head, Snape murmured, "Where to first, Hermione? You know this place better than I do."

Hermione let out a soft chuckle, "Anywhere you wish, love. It's your first day Beyond the Veil, after all."


End file.
